


Vengeance Is Mine.

by JJWolfe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, Amputation, Bratva, Bratva Oliver Queen, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malcolm is still the bad guy, Oliver looks dashing with a eyepatch, On Hiatus, Paranormal, Russia, Shape Shifters, Starling City, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, amputee oliver queen, futuristic high tech eye, futuristic high tech prosthetics/yep two, it's all a play, killer Oliver, loss of a arm, loss of an eye, m/m - Freeform, very dark Oliver, vulnerable Oliver no!, weak Oliver no!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: The Queens mansion has always been a safe haven for the shapeshifters of Starling City, a specially on the night of the purge. When hunters go out at night hunting down and killing shapeshifters. The mansion is compromised and the hunters breach it, killing every shapeshifter. Oliver Queen is the only survivor of the massacre, so he thinks. Badly wounded he is found by the Bratva, lead by Anatoly Knyazev, who is the Pagan, and they take him to Russia. When Oliver is healed and trained by the Bratva to become a killing machine, he goes back to Starling City and he is out for blood. A whisper goes around the City that the attack was lead by Malcolm Merlyn, leader of the League of Assassins. Searching for his prey, he finds his son Tommy Merlyn. Determined to get his revenge he plays Tommy like a puppet, but he didn’t account on the fact that he would fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, this was stuck in my head and it had to come out. Just want to know what you guys think. This is dark Oliver, killer Oliver, I really like to write those kind of stories, don't like, please don't read. And yep again my canon character is disabled, but he is going to have... nope not going to ruin the surprise, just wait and read. No worries, will also be working on my other story. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Have fun reading.
> 
> Sorry people on hiatus for now. No inspiration right now to continue. I'm too invested into Teen Wolf and Sterek right now.

Oliver stormed through the front gate of the mansion, shifting into a leopard. He prayed he wasn’t too late. He leaped towards the front porch and felt a stabbing pain in his back, someone had fired two arrows at him. The pain made him shift back and he moaned, but it didn’t slow him down. He brushed with his back against the wall getting rid of the arrow shafts.

Running further into the house, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mom laying on the ground, three arrows in her chest. “No!” he cried. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he felt for a pulse, finding none he let his tears fall freely. 

He heard someone approaching and swiftly turned around. A man ran up to him with a knife in his hand. He stood with a growl and leaped towards the man. He grabbed the man by his throat and squeezed it tight, hearing the man choke and seeing the light leaving his eyes, gave him somewhat satisfaction. He dropped him and with a last look at his mom, he walked away going in search of his dad and sister.

“Oliver,” a weak voice pleaded. He looked around and saw his sister leaning against the door frame of the living room.

“Thea,” he ran up to her, just in time to catch her when she collapsed. “No, Thea. Stay with me, stay with me, please,” he pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Oliver,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” Her head lolled sideways.

“Noo!! Thea, please open your eyes. Thea!” He held her tight and rocked fort and back. He felt another stab in his back and he cursed himself that he hadn’t heard the man sneaking up on him. He gently laid his sister down and stood, turning around.

“He wants to kill you himself,” the man said in a dark voice, approaching Oliver. 

Oliver stalked towards the man, rage running through his body. “He can always try.” He leaped towards the man and knocked him down, landing punch after punch into his face. “He will pay for this,” Oliver growled, standing up when he realised that the man was no longer breathing. He still needed to find his dad.

It didn’t take him long. He found his dad in the study, on the floor on his stomach. He dropped next to him and sighed in relief when he found a pulse. He turned his dad on his back and gently shook him. “Dad, please wake up.”

Roberts eyes fluttered open and he weakly smiled at his son. “Oliver.”

“You’re going to be okay dad.” He looked down and saw the gunshot wound to his abdomen and knew that he wouldn’t survive it. “I’ll get you some help.”

“Son, it’s okay.” Robert tried to reassure him. “Did you find Moira and Thea?”

“Yes,” Oliver nodded. “They are safe.”

Robert gasped for air. “Survive, promise me.”

“Dad, don’t talk, save your strength. You’re gonna be fine.”

“We both know that that isn’t true. Promise me son. Promise me, you avenge us.”

“I… I promise.” He heard his dad take his last breath. He threw his head back and let out a chilling howl. 

The men outside on the grounds, looking for anyone still alive, felled their blood freeze in their veins. “What the hell was that?” One of them asked. 

“That my friend, is the sound of death.”

The man turned around and saw a group of men walking up to them. “And you will be the first one to die.” He grabbed the knife strapped to his back and stabbed the man.  
“Иди найди Оливера.” (Go find Oliver.)

“Да, языческий.” (Yes, Pagan.) Victor nodded. The men walked up to the house, when they heard the distinguished sound of a shotgun being fired. They started to run and Victor was yelling orders.

Entering the house, they went in search for any survivors and Oliver. 

“Я нашел его!” (I found him!) Someone yelled.

Victor ran towards the voice and gasped when he saw his friend. The shotgun blast had taken half of his left arm and a knife was plunged into his right eye. He couldn’t be alive. “Он все еще жив?” (Is he still alive?”)

The man felt for a pulse and nodded. “Да.” (Yes.) 

Anatoly walked into the room and a small whimper escaped his mouth when he saw Oliver. Victor nodded at him, to let him know that their friend was alive.

“Мы должны идти! Больше людей идет.” (We have to go, now! More men are coming.) The man standing at the door, warned them.

“Сначала мы должны остановить кровотечение.” (We have to stop the bleeding first.) Victor stated.

“Don’t pull the knife out,” Anatoly instructed in English. He looked at Oliver’s arm, grabbed the blanket that was draped over a chair and wrapped it around the limb.

Victor nodded at two men and gently they lifted Oliver. 

Another one of Anatoly's men walked in. “Других выживших нет.” (There are no other survivors.)

The Pagan nodded, his face grim. “He has to survive, he needs to avenge his people.”

-~-

Malcolm Merlyn walked into the mansion. “Find me Oliver!”

His men searched the whole house, but no one could find him. “Maybe he survived,” One of the men stated, but lowered his head when Malcolm glared at him.

“I want every inch of the property thoroughly searched. He couldn’t have gotten far. For christ sake, I shot him and put a knife in his eye.”

His men didn’t dare to speak against him, but they all had heard about the shifter who walks in the shadows, who could shift in any animal he wanted. The one you never hear coming until it’s too late. Some called him a ghost, Oliver Queen.

One of the men jumped when he heard a sound in the shadows. Malcolm smiled, “What are you afraid off? He is not some ghost, some shadow, I wounded him. He is flesh and blood, just like you and I. He is probably somewhere out there, dying.”

A scream made the men freeze. “What was that?”

“Go, check it out,” Malcolm ordered his men. 

They all shook their heads, fear evident in their eyes. Malcolm sighed, “Cowards.” He stepped out of the house and looked around. He spotted a large wolf standing at the edge of the forrest, blood dripping from his muzzle. 

“He is big,” one of the men stated, his voice trembling. 

Malcolm aimed his bow and arrow at the wolf, but before he could release the arrow the animal was gone. Had it been Oliver, had he survived? Impossible, he had ran a knife through his eye and he blasted his arm off with the shotgun. This was someone else, an unexpected protector, maybe?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens mansion has always been a safe haven for the shapeshifters of Starling City, a specially on the night of the purge. When hunters go out at night hunting down and killing shapeshifters. The mansion is compromised and the hunters breach it, killing every shapeshifter. Oliver Queen is the only survivor of the massacre, so he thinks. Badly wounded he is found by the Bratva, lead by Anatoly Knyazev, who is the Pagan, and they take him to Russia. When Oliver is healed and trained by the Bratva to become a killing machine, he goes back to Starling City and he is out for blood. A whisper goes around the City that the attack was lead by Malcolm Merlyn, leader of the League of Assassins. Searching for his prey, he finds his son Tommy Merlyn. Determined to get his revenge he plays Tommy like a puppet, but he didn’t account on the fact that he would fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained a little bit how the arms will work. I got the idea for the stronger arm and the fact that it can shift from Bucky Barnes arm in Captain America, Winter Soldier. There will only be mention of Ray and Felicity being together, nothing more, well maybe some flirting, not sure yet.
> 
> Be warned, this is dark Oliver, killer Oliver, if you don't like these kind of stories, don't read. But he has still some humanity left, you will see. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.
> 
> Have fun reading.

Somewhere in Russia.

 

Anatoly walked into the lab of Ray Palmer, genius and trusted friend of the Bratva. He himself wasn’t a shifter, but he had done a lot of good for his people and he was married to a shifter. They had arrived in Russia a couple months ago, Oliver was on the ment and out for blood.

“Good morning, Dr. Palmer.”

“Good morning, Anatoly and please it’s Ray. How is Oliver?”Ray had come to Russia shortly after Anatoly and the others had arrived and was working on a cybernetic arm for Oliver, actually two.

“He is getting there.” 

“Any word on survivors?”

“No, nothing as of yet. There are rumors of a sighting of a large wolf hanging around the mansion. I have heard Oliver talking about a wolf who is a friend.”

“You mean a actually wolf or a shifter?”

“A wolf.”

“Wow, I had heard that shifters like Oliver are able to get into the mind of animals, control them.”

“Maybe he is protecting those who have survived. On the other matter. How is it going?” He pointed at the cyber arm Ray was currently working on. “Any progress?”

“Actually, yes. When do you think Oliver is ready for another surgery?”

“Another surgery? Why?”

“I’ll spare you the technical details, but I need to connect the arm to his nervous system and his muscles. He will be able to control it with his mind, like a real arm.”

“But wait, you are making two, right? Then you need to connect both of them to his nervous system. How are you going to do that? And will the one he will use when he shifts work?”

“Let me show you.” Ray opened a window on his computer with sketches of the arms. “Look, you could see it as something that needs to be assembled.” He pointed at something that looked to Anatoly like some kind of shoulder made out of iron. “We will surgically insert this to his shoulder and connect it with the nerves and muscles that control his arm. As you can see,” he clicked a few times with his mouse, “we can connect both arms with it.”

“That is amazing;” Anatoly said in aw. “But how about when he shifts?”

“Ah, that is where the other arm comes into play. I’m still working on it though, so please be patient.”

“I have patience, I’m not so sure about Oliver. But why actually are you making two?”

“Ah yes, let me show you.” He walked over where the two cybernetic arms were displayed. “Tell me, what do you see?”

“Uhm, one of them is like, how do you say, sleek, elegant, almost like a real arm only this one is in black.”

“And the other one?”

“More bulky, like muscled arm.”

Ray pointed at something at the table. “Can you lift that?”

Anatoly tried several times, but couldn’t. “That is very heavy.”

Ray punched a few keys at his laptop and the “bulky arm” moved. It lifted the item up from the table like it was a feather.

“Wow!” Anatoly’s eyes went wide. 

Ray grinned. “Yeah pretty amazing, isn’t it?”

“So, it makes Oliver stronger?”

“Only the arm. I have to figure out a way, that when he lifts up something heavy it will not tear the nerves, muscles in his shoulder.”

“You will figure it out. You’re a genius.”

Victor walked into the lab. “Язычник, он просит тебя.” (Pagan, he is asking for you.)

Anatoly nodded. He looked at Ray. “Come, tell him the news.”

Ray followed him out of the lab towards Oliver’s room. They entered and Anatoly walked up to him. “ы хотел поговорить со мной?” (You wanted to talk to me?)

Ray hardly recognised the man he had known most of his life. What was left of his left arm was just a short stump. A black patch covered his right eye, which would be replaced with a cybernetic eye. But the biggest change wasn’t physically, he would be as good as new with the new arms maybe even better than before,, it was mentally. He had become cold, distant, like he was no longer human. 

When Oliver looked up and glared at him with his remaining eye, a shiver went down his spine. He pitied the once who were responsible for killing his family, his people, they would die a horrible death. 

“Сколько?” (How long?)

“Ray will give you new arm, new eye;”

Oliver looked at Ray, frowning his eyebrows.

“It will work like a real arm. You can do everything with it.”

“And when I shift?”

Ray, who had brought his laptop, showed Oliver what he had showed Anatoly before.

“Will it work?”

“Yes,” Ray stated with a heartfelt conviction. “We need to do the surgery as soon as possible. I will talk to your doctor.”

Oliver nodded. “Good.”

“The eye…”

“I don’t care about my eye, I want to be able to fight.”

“Yes, you’re right, one thing at the time.”

“Они снова увидели волка.” (They saw the wolf again.) Anatoly informed Oliver.

“Мой друг.” (My friend.) 

“Do you control him?” Ray asked curiously.

Oliver shook his head. “No, I found him as a pup.”

This was something Ray had never known. But then again, there were things shifters would never share with their human friends.

“We will leave you be now,” Anatoly nodded at Ray and both walked out of the room.

“Ray,” Oliver whispered. Ray turned around to face him, seeing a glimps of his old friend. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

When both were in the hallway, Anatoly stopped and looked at Ray. “We have made arrangements to get Felicity down here.” When he saw Ray look at him with worry in his eyes, he smiled. “It is safe. We have checked and double checked everything. The hunters at the moment are no longer keeping tags on any shifter. And the fact that you both live in Central City is good, hunters are forbidden to hunt there. Well actually they are forbidden to hunt anywhere, but in some cities the police turn a blind eye.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at the shorter man with tears in his eyes. He really had missed his wife a lot. But it had never been safe for her to travel because of the fact that she is a shifter. 

“I’m not only doing it for you. She should be the first thing he sees, coming out of surgery.”

Ray nodded. Oliver’s parents adopted Felicity after her parents were killed by hunters. She was the only family he had left.

 

Starling City.

 

A man was walking down the street, shielded by the dark of the night. He stopped in front of a old building, knocking three times and after three seconds two times. The door opened and he stepped in.

“Any trouble?” The young man who had answered the door, asked the bulky black man.

“No,everything is quiet. How is she?”

The young man shrugged his shoulders, “The same. Any news?”

“No.” He walked into a room and let his eyes fall on the young woman sitting in a corner, just staring at something in front of her only she could see. He moved closer the her and crouched down in front of her. “Hey Thea.”

She looked up, “John.” She whispered.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens mansion has always been a safe haven for the shapeshifters of Starling City, a specially on the night of the purge. When hunters go out at night hunting down and killing shapeshifters. The mansion is compromised and the hunters breach it, killing every shapeshifter. Oliver Queen is the only survivor of the massacre, so he thinks. Badly wounded he is found by the Bratva, lead by Anatoly Knyazev, who is the Pagan, and they take him to Russia. When Oliver is healed and trained by the Bratva to become a killing machine, he goes back to Starling City and he is out for blood. A whisper goes around the City that the attack was lead by Malcolm Merlyn, leader of the League of Assassins. Searching for his prey, he finds his son Tommy Merlyn. Determined to get his revenge he plays Tommy like a puppet, but he didn’t account on the fact that he would fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is here. She makes it all alright. Next chapter I will go into the whole what the leaders believe in thingy. Yes I know Ray has been left in the dark about some things, even when married a shifter, but it will be explained why later on. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The private plane landed on a private airstrip owned by the Bratva, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Felicity looked out of the window and saw Victor standing on the tarmac, surrounded by his Bratva brothers. When she exited the plane, Victor walked up to her and hugged her. “How are you princess?”

“Still calling me that?” she smiled hugging him back.

“Hey, we’ve all known you since you were a little girl. You always be our princess.”

“How is Oliver?”

“The surgery was a success. They keep him sedated, so he has time to heal. I think there is  someone else who will be very happy to see you.”

Felicity sighed, tears prickling in her eyes. “I missed him a lot.”

“Now, let’s get you home to your family.”

An hour later she silently opened the door to Ray’s lab and smiled when she saw her husband engrossed in his work, not noticing that she had entered. She sneaked up behind him and whispered. “Hi sweetheart.”

Ray smiled and turned around. “Do I know you?”

“Well sir, I married this wonderful man who is an inventor and a genius.”

“Aha. So this inventor, is he a good lover?”

“He is the best.”

Ray pulled her towards him and took her mouth into a bruising kiss. She answered it, deepening it. She broke it off and leaned her forehead against his. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” He hugged her tight and kissed her again.

Someone cleared his throat, “Felicity?”

She turned around and smiled at Anatoly who stretched out his arms. She moved towards him and walked into his arms, hugging him tight. “I missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you too my  принцесса,” (princess)

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.” He took her arm and lead her out of the lab. “Let me warn you, it is not the Oliver you knew.”

She nodded, “I understand.”

They walked into the room where Oliver was resting. Felicity gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw him. “Oh my God,” she choked out, tears running down her cheeks. “What happened?” she moved closer to the bed. 

A whimper escaped her lips. “Who did this to him?” She saw the thick bandages covering his left shoulder and residual limb. She moved her hand over the right side of his face. “Who?” she asked again, anger evident in her voice.

“We don’t know.” Anatoly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight. “He is strong. We will find out who did this and they will suffer.”

She looked at the man she called brother and nodded. Oliver would make them suffer, would slowly kill them. “Oh yes, they will.”

“You need to rest,” Anatoly kissed her temple. 

“I want to stay.”

“They keep him sedated, he will be sleeping all the time.”

Felicity sighed. “I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“Someone is here all the time, we will come for you when he wakes up.”

“You promise?”

Anatoly smiled and kissed her forehead. “I promise. Now go to Ray and get some rest.”

She leaned forward and kissed Oliver’s forehead. “I love you брат..” (brother)

Oliver stirred, but didn’t wake up. “He has heard your voice,” Anatoly whispered.

She smiled at him sadly and with one last look at Oliver she left the room.

A moment later she walked into Ray’s lab. Her husband looked up and walked towards her. “You’re okay?” he asked wrapping his arms around her. And that is when she broke down. She cried for her brother, her parents, her sister, her people. Ray just held her, whispering words of comfort. “He is going to be okay, he is strong.”

She nodded and wiped away her tears, she needed to be strong too. “Did he say what happened?”

“Felicity are you sure…” Ray started.

“I need to know!” she interrupted him.

Ray nodded and lead her to a chair. “Sit down,” he gently pushed her down.

Felicity looked up at him. “It was a purge, right?” she growled. She couldn't believe the police would still allow something like that.

“Yes.” Ray stated. “I know Oliver hasn’t told us everything, but he wasn’t home when it happened.”

“Why not?” Felicity frowned. She found it strange that her brother wasn’t home at the night of a purge.

“He didn’t say.”

There was a soft knock on the door, “Felicity he is awake and he is asking for you,” Victor said on the other side of the door.

She jumped out of the chair and walked towards the door, followed by Ray.

Walking into Oliver’s room she put on a brave face and smiled at her brother. She moved towards the bed and hugged him tight, when she heard him groan she pulled back. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine, Mаленький.” (little one) He stretched out his arm and took her hand, pulling her into a hug. “I missed you,” he whispered, hugging her tight. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” she asked him. 

“I couldn’t save them,” his voice broke, sobs escaping his lips.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “It wasn’t your fault, don’t go blaming yourself for this.”

“I should have been there, but I was….,” his voice trailed off, looking down.

“You were out hunting,” Felicity sighed. 

“I thought they could handle it at the mansion. How wrong I was.”

“What do you mean, he was hunting?” Ray asked confused, this was the first he heard about this.

“I found a trail,” Oliver sighed. “I thought if I followed it I would find their leader. A leader would never get involved with the actually purge, so he would stay behind.”

“You mean, they don’t want blood on their hands?”

Oliver nodded. “But I think who did this… to me,” he looked down at himself, “was the leader.”

Both Anatoly and Felicity looked shocked. “That meant the leader went against his own believes?” Felicity stated.

“He really wanted to make sure you were dead,” Anatoly whispered. “But why?”

“I don’t know, but I will ask him right before I kill him,” Oliver stated in a cold voice.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens mansion has always been a safe haven for the shapeshifters of Starling City, a specially on the night of the purge. When hunters go out at night hunting down and killing shapeshifters. The mansion is compromised and the hunters breach it, killing every shapeshifter. Oliver Queen is the only survivor of the massacre, so he thinks. Badly wounded he is found by the Bratva, lead by Anatoly Knyazev, who is the Pagan, and they take him to Russia. When Oliver is healed and trained by the Bratva to become a killing machine, he goes back to Starling City and he is out for blood. A whisper goes around the City that the attack was lead by Malcolm Merlyn, leader of the League of Assassins. Searching for his prey, he finds his son Tommy Merlyn. Determined to get his revenge he plays Tommy like a puppet, but he didn’t account on the fact that he would fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but I'm planning out another AU story and it finally stopped being hot, so finally felt like writing again.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Again!” Oliver stood across from Victor, holding a pair of Kama’s.

[](https://ibb.co/e8F3Na) 

“Oliver,” Victor panted, sweat dripping from his face. “I need a breather.”

Oliver frowned and nodded. Walking to the edge of the practice mat, he grabbed a towel with his artificial hand. Drying himself off he looked at Ray, who had a very satisfying look on his face. “This is great,” Oliver stated, moving the artificial arm up and down and making a fist.

“I know.” Ray grinned at him.

It hadn’t taken Oliver very long to adjust to the arm. Ray had to tell him several times not to get carried away, he could seriously injure someone with that arm. He still had to try the other arm, but Oliver wasn’t ready to shift yet.

Felicity walked in and smiled at Ray. “Hey sweetheart.” She pecked him on the lips and turned to Oliver. “How are you?”she asked him.

“I’m fine.” He smiled at her, but she saw that the smile didn’t reach his eye. But she knew better than to push it.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his artificial arm. “How is this working for you?”

He moved the arm and the fingers. “Great.”

“And the other one?”

Oliver hesitated and looked down. “I’m not ready.”

She nodded in understanding, to many bad memories. “Hey you look dashing with that eyepatch, you look like a pirate,” she grinned.

He looked up and grinned back at her, lightning up his whole face. “Thanks.”

Yes, there it is she thought, a glimpse of the old Oliver. “Why don’t you go and take a shower. Anatoly want’s to take us all out for dinner.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m not going.”

“Oliver, it will do you good to get out of the house,” Felicity smiled at him.

“I’m not going.” Oliver turned around and left the training room.

Felicity watched him go with a sad look in her eyes.

“He needs time,” Ray wrapped his arms around her., nuzzling her neck.

“I know, but…” she sighed. “I don’t know, maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” He grinned, giving her a peck on her lips.

An hour later, everyone gathered outside, ready to go out. When the cars pulled up, Felicity looked back at the house, hoping that Oliver had changed his mind and that he would walk through the door any minute.

“You’re ready?” Ray offered her his hand.

“I’m staying with Oliver.”

“Felicity,” Anatoly walked up to her. When he looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes, he nodded. “Maybe you can get through to him. I have been trying, but he won’t talk to me.”

She turns to face Ray. “Ray, I’m…”

He puts a finger on her lips. “He needs you more than I do right now.”

“Thank you.” She walked back into the house and went in search for her brother. She closed her eyes and listen, for a heartbeat, a breath, a movement. After a few minutes Felicity sighed in frustration, Oliver had always been better at this. That’s why she, when they were kids, never played hide and seek with him.

“Why aren’t you at dinner with the others?”

Felicity yelped and turned around, her hand on her heart. “Don’t you ever do that again,” she said in her loud voice. She looked at him and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his arm and no eyepatch. “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“I’m fine.” He frowned at her. “Is that why you stayed behind? Checking up on me?”

“I’m worried.”

“You don’t need to be, I’m fine.”

“Please Oliver, talk to me.”

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“You’re hurting.” Felicity stood and walked over to him. “It’s okay to mourn.”

“Don’t!” he backed off.

Felicity sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. “We lost everyone, our parents, our sister, our people,” she whispered, sobs escaping her lips.

“I couldn’t save them.” Oliver’s voice broke.

“You were just one man.”

“I should have been there.” His throat tightened, tears threatened to fall.

Felicity touched his arm. “You did everything you could.”

“It wasn’t enough.” And that is when it happened, his heart broke in a thousand pieces. He slided down the wall and cried.

Felicity crouched down and took him in her arms, crying with him. She felt him trembling with emotions that he had held inside for months, never wanted to show weakness. “I’ve got you,” she whispered in his hair.

“Why?!” he wailed.

“I don’t know, I wish I did.”

“It should have been me, he wanted me. If I’ve had been there, they would still be alive.”

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare blaming yourself!”

Oliver pulled himself out of her arms and stood. “It’s the truth!” he yelled.

Felicity stood also and looked at him. “Oliver Queen, you listen to me carefully. It wasn’t your fault. We both know the purpose of those purges is to kill every single shifter. So they would have killed all of them, even if they had killed you first.”

Oliver knew that Felicity was right, but it was hard to admit it to himself. He looked down and nodded. “I know.”

“Good. Now put something warm on, we are going for a walk.”

Oliver went upstairs and came down a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a warm coat. Stepping outside he was hit with the freezing cold.

Felicity hooked her arm through his right arm and they started to walk.

“Where are we going?” he asked curiously. Felicity said nothing and kept on walking.

When Oliver started to realise where they were going, he stopped. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you do,” she pulled on his arm. “You need to say goodbye.”

He took a shuddering breath and nodded. A few minutes later they stopped at a beautiful lake. It had been the favorite spot of his parents, they had played there when they were kids.

“I leave you.”

“Don’t you want to…”

Felicity smiled at him, sadly. “I already did.”

He nodded and sat down on a big rock, bowing his head in a silent prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peoplez a little taste of what I'm working on. °grins evily°
> 
>  
> 
> "We have any suspects?" Oliver asked Tori.
> 
> "Yes, they are in the great hall. We will find him." she layed her hand on Oliver's arm.
> 
> Oliver nodded, walking towards the great hall. Entering, he saw the four suspects on their knees, guns aimed at their heads. Moving closer he cursed when he saw who one of the suspects was. "You?" he growled low in his throat. 
> 
> The person in question looked up, glaring at him. 
> 
> "Get her up," he said in a cold voice. 
> 
> One of the men, roughly pulled her up and Oliver stalked closer untill she was backed up against the wall. "We took you in. We treated you as one of our own and this is how you repay us?"
> 
> She glared at him, not blinking or looking down. "You should pick your friends more carefully."
> 
> He wrapped his right hand around her neck and lifted her a few inches of the floor, satisfied when he heared her chocking. "Where is he?! Where is Tobias?!"
> 
> "Oliver!"


End file.
